


Sketch

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [362]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they meet when Phil poses for an art class.</p><p>It's not as naked as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Clint tried to finish up his initial sketch as the other students filed out of the room - Steve didn’t mind him staying behind after his classes. He would’ve finished the initial sketch earlier but he was late to class. Again. 

It’s not his fault. There was a dog that got into an accident, and he couldn’t possibly walk away from that. What kind of heartless monster would he be if he did that? Anyway, he had to take the dog to the nearest animal hospital before he could make his way to Steve’s studio. 

When he finally got to the studio, he was already thirty minutes late. The whole class had started and just about halfway through with their sketches. Without another word, Clint set his supplies up and started frantically drawing before the time was up. 

And now, here he was. The only student left in the studio ten minutes after class was dismissed. 

Clint absently traced the outline a shade darker, making for a striking contrast. He was so lost in his work that he didn’t even notice the man standing behind him, peering over his shoulder. 

“You’re really good.” The man said. 

Clint startled, dragging his pencil over the page, creating an unwanted line over the almost finished drawing. 

Clint’s shoulders drooped and he sighed. “Aww, pencil, no.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man said.

As if just realizing that there was another presence aside from Steve - who was fixing his studio back up in the far corner of the room - in the studio Clint turned in his chair so fast he almost fell off of it. Lucky the man caught his arm before he did.

“Are you okay?” The man asked.

Logically speaking, this wasn’t the first time Clint’s seen the man, since he knows fairly well that the man had just posed nude for the class not an hour ago but to Clint it felt kind of like those meetings you see in those really crappy, sappy, happy romcoms - really cliched and overly sparkly. 

“Um. I’m fine. Thanks.” Clint said in what he hoped was not a squeaky voice. Clint’s traitorous eyes decided it would be a good idea to travel the man’s body. With the way he dressed - sweater, jeans and a pair of overly dorky glasses - you wouldn’t think that this man was so fit. Clint should know, he’s seen him naked.

Realizing that he was still holding on to Clint’s arm, the man quickly let go, “I’m sorry about what happened to your sketch.” 

Clint looked down at his sketch and swallowed a wince. It’d only make the man feel guiltier. “Nah, it’s not your fault.” Clint said off-handedly. 

“If I hadn’t startled you…” 

“No, seriously. Don’t worry about it. I can work with it. Nobody would even know.” Clint insisted.

“At least,” The man started “At least let me buy it when you’re done with it.” 

“I can’t.” Clint answered immediately. “Why would you pay me for something like this?” Clint gestured to the sketch.

The man took the sketch in his hand and looked it over. “Well, for a number of reasons actually. One, I’ve seen your works. An original would be a great investment for when you’re famous. Two, It’s a picture of me, and not just another faceless model on paper and frankly, the way you drew me is very flattering. You really like your details, don’t you?” 

“I draw what my eyes see.” Clint shrugged. 

“Third, I was thinking maybe if I bought this from you, you’d actually ask for my name. And maybe, I could get yours?” The man smiled at Clint, looking so sincere, Clint wasn’t even sure what to do with himself anymore. 

“I- Clint. My name’s Clint Barton.” He finally said after a moment of wordless staring at the man’s gorgeous blue eyes.

“I’m Phil Coulson.” Phil smiled wider, his crow’s feet deepening. “About the sketch…” 

Clint mulled his choices over and smiled, it was a long shot but maybe, “I’ll give it to you for free, on one condition.” 

Phil looked intrigued and gestured for Clint to go on.

“Have dinner with me.” 

Phil was trying not to grin. Clint could tell at least that much. “You have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141965963151/so-i-agreed-to-write-a-paper-for-my-friend-im)


End file.
